


Pixie dust (without a doubt)

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, Wings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Soulmate AU where everyone is born with wing birthmarks on their back and a pair of wings will grow when they kiss their soulmate.Lena was born without the birthmark.





	Pixie dust (without a doubt)

**Author's Note:**

> Another soulmate AU, yay!
> 
> None of the characters is mine, only the mistakes are.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Watch out!”

 

Lena didn’t respond in time because her head was still circling around the new project that she had just assigned for the interns of L-Corp and when she turned around, a ball had flown straight at her face. Yelping and wincing in pain, she fell onto the grass. The boy who had kicked the ball rushed to her, apologizing constantly for being reckless and asked to take her to the hospital but it would take too much of her precious time so she politely refused. The boy finally left, with a guilty look on his face, grabbing the ball and turned away. His parents were waiting for him in mid-air, flapping the gigantic and gorgeous wings.

 

Yes, wings. Beautiful, wide and majestic wings that could lift you up in the sky, carrying you around like birds. The only thing you needed to do to get them was kissing your soulmate.

 

Well, Lena hated them.

 

Ever since she was born, it was sure that she was not one of those who would get these wings. While every baby had birthmarks on their back, indicating the position of their future wings, Lena’s back was as pale as any other spot on her body. The doctors said the birthmarks might come out later, but Lena doubted it, firstly because they were called _birth_ mark for a reason; secondly, she had stopped staring at her back through the mirror every day after her eighteenth birthday because nothing appeared.

 

So, she lived a different life. Everyone around her might spend the time to gush about their future spouse and how their wings would look like, Lena normally found herself burying her head in science, not giving a damn thought about weird people with wings.

 

It was funny for her to say so because nearly everyone would eventually have wings, except for her.

 

_ She _ was the weird one.

 

Lena had once told a date that she didn’t have the birthmarks and they immediately found a way to escape. Well, they had a fair point because she was certainly  _ not _ their soulmate. Or anyone’s soulmate for that matter.

 

When Superman and other aliens came to Earth, Lena had a slight hope that perhaps she didn’t have the birthmarks because her soulmate came from another planet. Then she saw the news about aliens whose soulmates were human, also had the birthmarks as well and her hope shattered.

 

She didn’t understand and she didn’t try to. Sure, any system had flaws but this was just ridiculous. She had heard about people who got married to someone who wasn’t their soulmate because they couldn’t find them or their soulmate had passed away.

 

Lena dreaded the thought that her soulmate didn’t even exist.

 

What did she do to deserve this?

 

The answer came when Lex went insane and terrorized the country with his bigotry and discrimination. Lex never shied away from the fact that he had a wingless sister and he had been kind to her, yet he couldn’t stand the thought of interspecies couples fly in the sky with their wings that he believed to belong to only Earthlings.

 

The funny thing was Lex had the birthmarks.

 

It was said that people without wings were people without hope and they were bitter. They tended to get aggressive and angry for not being able to have anyone to share their burdens with.

 

Lena found that absolutely stupid, to rely your whole world on another person. She was fine on her own, running a billion dollar company and had a private life that concerned nobody. Lena didn’t even think about trying to find a soulmate anymore because everyone despised her family. Her soulmate, if there was one, would be miserable knowing they had a Luthor as the life partner.

 

Maybe the system was still going exactly where it was supposed to go.

 

But the sad thing that her heart wasn’t immune to feelings. If only she also had the same flaws like her birthmark-less back with her heart, she wouldn’t be so miserable.

 

She had fallen in love.

 

Kara Danvers, the reporter of CatCo and her best friend. Probably her  _ only _ friend at the moment. Lena couldn’t help herself but fall deeper and deeper in love with the kind and generous blonde who stopped at nothing to prove Lena’s innocence in front of the public’s accusation, another proof that she should not pursue her feelings. She would lose Kara if she let her love shown.

 

But she had to get it out somehow. She came to the only person she could talk to without the fear of her secret being shared.

  
  
  
  
  


________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


“I like her.”

 

The phrase startled Kara. She turned to the right, where Lena was standing with her elbows on the balcony, her eyes tracing at something at the skyline. They were in the middle of a conversation about the glimpse of each’s personal life when Lena suddenly spoke about her other alter ego and ended with that phrase. “W-who?”

 

Lena chuckled and glanced at her, “Kara. I like Kara.”

 

She gulped. “As in like or  _ like _ like?”

 

“As in  _ like _ like.”

 

_ Oh… _

 

The confession took Kara off-guard and she suddenly re-evaluated whatever they had both shared for the past months to see if she had missed any sign. Lena was always kind to her, with Kara at least, though she did express disagreement with Supergirl. Kara always wondered if there was anything strange happening between them because she always had the nervous and giggling sensation around anyone Lena. Well, she was nervous and giggling around basically everyone but not  _ this _ much.

 

“...are you going to tell her?” she asked, trying not to give away her excitement, and also anxiety, but mostly excitement.

 

The brunette laughed dryly, “Of course not.”

 

The answer sank Kara’s heart. She was expecting Lena to say ‘yes’ even though she wasn’t sure what she would react to that. “Why not?”

 

The CEO of L-Corp gestured the sky, “You see all of those people flying, right?”

 

Kare’s eyes followed the little dots of people hanging in mid-air, flying alone or in a group. The wings were always a mystery to her, though she could fly without them. There were no birds on Krypton, therefore Kara was very interested in wings and feather in general. She used to spend hours at the beach in Midvale, watching the seagulls diving and hovering in the air, guessing how it would feel to fly with a pair of wings.

 

“Yes.”

 

“They all have found their soulmates, I bet you know about that.”

 

“I do. Your soulmate is out there.”

 

Lena chuckled humorlessly. She turned to Kara again and smiled sadly, “I don’t think so Supergirl.”

 

Kara hated it when Lena had this expression on as if she was enduring the pain of a thousand worlds collided in her eyes. Fighting back the urge to wrap Lena in a hug, she instead rested her fists on her hips, creating the pose of hope. “Have faith, Lena. You’ll have wings one day.” She said as a consolation but she didn’t practically enjoy the thought of one morning finding Lena flying with someone else. That was not her.

 

_ Oh… do I want her to fly with me? _

 

“I won’t, I’m sure of that.” Lena shrugged, “I wasn’t born with the wing birthmarks like everyone else. I don’t have a soulmate and I won’t have wings.”

 

Kara silently sighed at the way Lena spoke. She sounded like she was used to being left behind while others strode forwards. Something in Kara’s heart told her she shouldn’t let that happen any longer.

 

“Do you want to be one of them? For a while?” she asked with a grin.

 

Lena’s eyes grew wide and then she shyly shook her head. “No, I’m not a fan of flying.”

 

“Then we’ll just hover,” Kara extended a hand, inviting the only human on Earth that made her heart fly with just a smile in a peak of her view, “Let me sweep you off your feet.”

 

A faint blush painted on Lena’s cheeks. Kara knew she was being cheesy and she let herself do that because not every day you got to hear that the person who always appeared in your dreams had feelings for you. The butterflies in her stomach filled her lungs with exploding warmth and her mind with wild thoughts.

 

Gingerly, Lena took her hand. “How do we do this?”

 

“I’m going to wrap my other arm around you,” Kara explained, pressing the thrill down so her voice wouldn’t shiver, “and we’ll be off the ground. Trust me.”

 

Lena smirked, “No pixie dust and happy thoughts?”

 

She laughed at the preference. “Just the happy thoughts.”

 

The erratic sound of the human beating heart inside Lena’s chest was amazing, Kara supposed Lena was nervous because she was about to be away from the world she once knew, not because of the proximity between them. Still, this filled her heart with happiness.

 

Lena stepped closer to her as soon as she lifted her hand to Lena’s back, pressing lightly against the fabric to secure the CEO. “Okay, happy thoughts,” Lena whispered, her cheeks got brighter.

 

“Here we go.”

  
  
  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


She shut her eyes when she felt her body slowly giving in to the gravity and had to rely solely on the strong arms around her back. Supergirl was warm, really warm, she made her feel safe. Sure, she was the hero who saved the day on the daily basis, but in this moment, Supergirl only saved Lena from her fear of heights. And something else but Lena didn’t have the mind to list it out.

 

“Open your eyes,” said Supergirl right next to her ear.

 

“No,” she replied, “I’m afraid of heights.”

 

“I got you.”

 

Something in the way Supergirl spoke was reassuring enough for Lena to take a little peak, then her whole eyes. Her feet no longer touched the ground, she could sense that, but to actually see her Louboutins dangling gently _ above _ the balcony ground was spectacular. Instinctively, she gripped tighter onto the Kryptonian and immediately felt the beating of Supergirl’s heart against her chest.

 

_ Is she nervous as well? _

 

“Wow,” she let out a soft chuckle, “this is crazy.”

 

“Welcome to my world.”

 

Lena faced the alien. Supergirl was smiling at her, all kindness and joy. It was surreal, to be held in her arms and simply levitated in the air, only a few inches above the floor. In every insane situation had Lena been through, none had made her both scared and thrilled like this moment, where she was safe in Supergirl’s arms as well as dangerous.

 

It was so easy to forget their previous conversation about a particular reporter and get drown in the imagination of what if she kissed the Kryptonian. Nothing would happen, right?

 

“Were you born with a birthmark on your back?” she asked with curiosity.

 

“No. Why?” Supergirl smiled kindly, “Are you afraid that I have a soulmate somewhere?”

 

“Don’t you want to find your soulmate?” Lena’s eyes flickered down at Supergirl’s lips, not hiding her intention.

 

The blue eyes that could beam laser cast down at somewhere below Lena’s eyes. “I do, though like you, I don’t have any system to tell me if it’s the right one.”

 

Lena tilted her head, “I guess we’re the same.”

 

“It’s funny, isn’t it? A Luthor and a Super, both without a soulmate,” Supergirl said solemnly, her head leaned to the opposite angle, “I’m jealous of Kara Danvers.”

 

“Why?” Lena’s heart was jumping on a trampoline in her chest, slowly getting where Supergirl was going to.

 

“She gets to sweep you off your feet without superpowers.”

 

Lena sensed the right moment for the kiss had passed, so she let her head rest on Supergirl’s shoulder, fully embracing the hero. “What’s on your mind right now?”

 

The blonde sighed and slowly let them both down on the ground. “I’m thinking about how I should tell you.”

 

Lena sensed the wrap unlocking and stepped back. She was on the ground once again. Supergirl was staring at her with a strange uncertainty. “What is it you want to say?” she asked, curious.

 

Taking a deep breath, Supergirl hid her hands behind her back like a child, getting caught in her naughty deeds. Then she locked eyes with hers, “I like you, Lena.”

 

Lena blinked several times to adjust to the brand new information. “But… I just told you that I like Kara.”

 

“Well…” the superhero gathered her hair up to the top of her head, a shy grin spread on her lips, “I like you,  _ too. _ ”

 

It took Lena a few seconds to actually get what Supergirl was trying to tell. When she figured it out, it took her another few seconds to really grasp the fact and then she gasped. “Kara?” she whispered with wide eyes.

 

“Bingo,” said the blonde, now was curling up like she was trying to become smaller, quite opposite of the picture everyone always saw at Supergirl.

 

Lena gripped the balcony handle, steadying herself before the Kryptonian, her eyes never left the face she had seen a thousand times with and without glasses, yet it hadn’t occurred to her that they were the same. “What?” she muttered in disbelief, “you are… Kara. And Kara is…”

 

“...me,” Supergirl, no,  _ Kara _ finished her sentence, “I’m sorry for keeping this away from you.”

 

Lena placed one hand on her forehead, letting out a long breath, “Okay, it’s okay. I'm just so shocked that I couldn’t see the resemblance before.”

 

Kara giggled, making Lena’s stomach fly. How did she not see that?

 

“The glasses do work, don’t they?” asked Kara.

 

“Oh, please stop,” Lena covered her face, “this is so embarrassing that a pair of glasses could fool me.”

 

Warm hands cupped Lena’s wrists, slowly peeling her palms off her face. Supergirl with her flushed cheeks was staring down at her. “Don’t be. If they didn’t work, I would never know how you feel.”

 

Lena half-wanted to avoid the stare, half-wanted to drown herself in the limitless blue sky in Kara’s eyes forever. She knew that she was trapped, and she didn’t want to escape. “Were you serious about what you said? Was that why you decided to tell me your identity?

 

“Yes, I like you, and I don’t care that we maybe not each other’s soulmate,” Kara placed Lena’s hands on her chest, right on the S symbol that she proudly represented, “We have fought against everyone’s expectation about Luthors and Supers, we have fought for each other’s safety and we always believe in each other. I say we’re more than soulmates already.”

 

Lena grinned at the way Kara explained their situation. It was plain, simple and honestly true. “And here I thought you did it because you wanted to kiss me.”

 

Kara blushed furiously, “That too. I’m not gonna lie, I thought about that when we were in the air.”

 

“Do you want to try again?” she bit her lip, arching one eyebrow suggestively.

 

Soon enough, she found herself inside Kara’s arms again and they stared into each other’s eyes as they lifted off the ground. It was much different from just a few minutes ago when she was still the woman who was hopeless in romance and got stuck in the midway of having her heart swayed.

 

Now nothing else mattered anymore. She was inside Kara’s embrace, levitating off the floor. The beautiful butterflies in her stomach were strong enough to make her think that she was flying on her own.

 

What did you call something you never hoped for but still got it in the most spectacular way?

 

She brought her hand up to Kara’s cheek, feeling the way it heated up her palm, letting its existence known. Kara was real. The moment was real. No one could steal this from her.

 

The touch was shy at first, Lena could feel Kara’s hesitance against her lips. Then she held still, waiting. Kara came again, this time with certainty, taking sweet time to caress her soft lips from this corner of Lena’s mouth to the other. She smiled into the intimacy, slyly opening her mouth when she felt like Kara’s arms around her were getting tighter and tighter.

 

She had kissed before, innocently and heatedly, she had been through all but nothing could compare to this.

 

All of her expectations didn’t matter.

 

All of the time in the world didn’t matter.

 

All of the false hopes and missed opportunities didn’t matter.

 

Lena finally found her spot in the sky.

 

They eventually pulled apart, Lena didn’t know how long the kiss had lasted but the sky had now turned orange, dying the view in the hot color of burning passion. Or it was just her.

 

Kara slowly loosened her arms, a satisfied grin seated on her face. “That was…”, she muttered, her fingers resting on Lena’s waist.

 

“...good, I hope,” Lena barely controlled her smile as well.

 

Supergirl giggled, then her laughter died when a surprised look captured her eyes. “Lena, you’re-” she looked down and the shot back up, “-flying.”

 

“Thanks to you,” she replied, still dazed in the bliss, but Kara shook her head.

 

“No, you’re flying on your own,” the blonde stepped back, her eyes scattered all over the scene, “look at your shoulders.” Her mouth dropped.

 

Lena could only follow the instruction and then her jaw fell to the floor as well.

 

Feathers.

 

Lots and lots of feathers.

 

She couldn’t see over her shoulders anymore because the view was blocked by this gigantic white wing, flapping freely. When she turned to the other side, she found another wing.

 

“I…” she stared back at Kara, whose mouth was still open, “I have wings!”

 

The woman in Supergirl suit quickly turned around to see if she also had wings but got disappointed. “I don’t,” said Kara, “I guess it’s because I can fly already.”

 

“Do you know what this means?” Lena still didn’t know how to land and kept doing whatever she was doing, “We are soulmates!”

 

Kara leaped off the ground to reach Lena’s level, “Well, I’ve always fascinated by birds.”

 

Lena laughed, “That is such a weird thing to say right now.”

 

“Hold up, your shirt,” Kara blushed and looked away, “it’s not… right.”

 

Lena looked down and immediately taken over by embarrassment because most of her shirt had been shredded, probably because of the growth of the wings. She was now only having the bras on, with the broken back strap. Covering herself with hands, Lena was sent into panic mode. “Oh shit,” she whispered.

 

“Here,” Kara handed her the cape, not looking at her, “wrap it on and I’ll bring you down.”

 

The cape seemed heavy and thick, but the material felt like silk in Lena’s hand. Amazing. She properly covered herself up and then Kara held her to bring her down. The strange muscles she never thought she would have on her back waved relentlessly, fighting back the force bringing her down.

 

“You seem to be eager to fly, for someone who is afraid of heights,” Kara commented, not letting her go as they walked into Lena’s office.

 

“Thanks to you, soulmate,” she retorted, playfully smacked Kara’s shoulder, “from now on I’d have to buy clothes at those stores that are for people with wings. I should throw out my old clothes then.”

 

“Don’t. Let me wear them,” Kara cheekily suggested.

 

“Seriously?” Lena lifted an eyebrow, “I have some revealing tops. It’d be interesting to see you in them.”

 

“Oh,” the smirk faded on Kara’s face then lit up again, “I’d wear them to our dates, then.”

 

“Supergirl, is this your way of asking me out?” she tugged a strand of golden hair behind Kara’s ear.

 

“Yes. Does it work?”

 

“Without a doubt.”

  
  
  
  


______________________________________

  
  
  


_ You lift my feet off the ground _

_ You spin me around _

_ You make me crazier, crazier, crazier _

_ Feels like I’m falling and I’m _

_ Lost in your eyes _

_ You make me crazier, crazier, crazier. _

  
  


**_Crazier - Taylor Swift_ **

**Author's Note:**

> How tf did this get over 3k words I'm-


End file.
